Tell Me Ann
by HopelessxDreams
Summary: Just read. :D Too lazy to make a summary


I didn't except much from Ann. She was Ann. She was unique, pretty and smart. It's what I liked about her. She didn't care what people thought. That's why I liked visiting her whenever I had time and I'm sure she liked my company just as much. The thing was…people were talking. Talking about 'our' relationship. I was threatened by Cliff, my so called best friend. Karen wouldn't shut up with all the questions and Kai…Kai was just off the charts ridiculous. This was why I was avoiding Ann avoiding any sort of contact with her.

"Are you sure?" Mary put her book down and stared at me, a small smile plastered across her lips. Mary well she was the only person that knew me. Knew me well enough to know when I said there was nothing going on it was the truth.

"Yeah…I dunno anymore…" I said picking up the book she put down. We were discussing the fireworks festival and whether or not I should go. Yup this was all just to avoid Ann…

"I think you should go though…it'll be fun…you don't exactly have to be by Ann…talk to Claire and Gray…" Claire and Gray picture perfect couple. They argued but always ended up giving in. They never fought about anything big and didn't pressure each other into things.

"Yeah…I guess so…" I fiddled with the book in my hands. I felt Mary adjusting my cap. She was like…a sister to me. She slowly stuck 3 fingers into my little side bang and pushed it to the left.

"There." She said sticking out her tongue in frustration. "You're hair is so soft. What shampoo do you use?" I laughed loudly.

"Uh…Head And Shoulders…?" She nodded giggling.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"Sorry? Yeah yeah, dork~" I said flicking her forehead. She rubbed it and stuck her tongue out.

"Jeff likes it~" I chuckled. Jeff was her boy friend from the city. They met months ago in the city's park and immediately clicked. They started going out a month ago.

"Mmhmmmm~" I hummed fixing my brown gloves. "I should be heading out~ I have to go pick up some seeds."

"Okays~ Buh bye!" Mary wrapped her arms around me pulling me in a hug.

"Ha-ha. Bye." I said hugging her back.

"See ya tomorrow." And with that I left the Library.

-o-o-o-

"Sit, Fido!" I commanded pointing at my semi-tall Siberian Husky. He barked in response sitting down. "Good boy!" I patted his head and set a small bowl by him with bits of left-overs.

_Knock Knock KNOCK_

"It's me! POPURI AND TRENT!" The high pitched pink haired girl shouted. I proceeded to opening the door. "Me and Trent found this in the spring! It has your name on it. So it must be for you!" She stuck out a small box wrapped in silver paper with a red ribbon around it.

"What is it?" I asked staring down at the box.

"I don't know. Open it and find out." Trent replied uneasy. "I'mma get going. If you don't feel well be sur to step by, Jack." I nodded as Trent disappeared. Popuri shoved the 'present' in my hands and started walking away.

"LOVE YA, JACK! BUT I GOT PLACES TO BE AND PEOPLE TO SEE!" I blinked and stepped back into my home. I walked over to my big bed and sat down.

"What could this possibly be…?" I slowly unwrapped the package pulling away the ribbon to reveal wrapping paper. I tore that away slowly and looked down at the envelope and the small bear. I opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Jack_

_I know it might come off uneasy but I think you're soooo sweet. I love your smile and courageous personality. I wish you would like me as much as I do. Do visit soon, love._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I read it a couple more times before staring at it. What the hell…who would like me?

I crumpled up the paper maybe it was meant for another Jack. I rubbed my eyes and laid back in the huge bed. I took off my baseball cap and closed my eyes. I felt the tips of my hair tickling the outer rim of my face.

"May I come in?" I sat up quickly my eyes widening as I saw Ann step into my house.

"Uh…sure…" I said flustered. I grabbed my hat and placed it back on. "Um…"

"I just came over t urm...ask…why you don't come over as much…" Ann looked down staring at her feet.

"S-Sorry…I've urm…" What could I use as an excuse? "Been busy is all." There that's good enough…

"Oh." She simply said. "Well…"

I got up from the bed and walked over to her. "Wanna go to the fireworks festival with…me?" I questioned feeling my cheeks redden. Okay I'll admit it…I like Ann…a lot…

"I-I…uh sure!" She said putting her arms around me, pulling me close.

"Good." I said holding her close. I felt her nod and she pulled away slowly.

"I'll um..see ya Jack." She smiled and started making her way to the door. Fuck Fuck Fuck…

"Wait…" I mumbled. She slowly turned smiling.

"What is it?"

"I-I…um…forget it." She frowned oh how cute she looked.

Pouting she shrugged. "Okay…"

**A/N: I'm such a fucker. I start all these stories and shit knowing I most likely will never finish them. WELL REVIW winkwinkhinthint REVIEWS MAKE SOONER CHAPTERS. ;] xD BYE**


End file.
